Days of our lives
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *Sequel to a thiefs commitment* It's been twelve years since Anzu and Bakura's kids were born. And now a new enemy shows up and causes the family to go through some more problems. Can the family of four survive or will the enemy succeed at tearing the family apart? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Me:MWHAHAHAHA I'm back and only after I just updated the last one! I feel all super special awesome. Mhm u-u

Rin:Ignore her. She's a lunatic.

Me:I am not! Any way, I'm introducing 2 new characters. If you read the last story, a thiefs commitment, you would know who they are. I now introduce...Rin and Akio Bakura!

Rin:Hey

Akio:Hi!

Me:If you want to know more about them, look in my profile. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I only own Rin, Akio and other OC characters. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the nile. No flames, but everything else is appreicated. Now, it's time to get the new series started! Huzzah! Oh, and Rin's real name is Isuzu, but if you read my profile, it explains why and if you read my last story XD

* * *

"Rin! Akio! Where are you?"

A little six year old girl with snow white hair was up in the trees with a boy with unruly dark brown hair. They looked down at the man who was calling for them, an irritated look on his face. This man was named Bakura. And currently, he was in a very bad mood. He couldn't find his kids and Anzu would get mad if she found out he lost them...again. He shuddered, remembering the time when they were four and he left Rin at the park. Anzu had almost given him a black eye and she made him sleep on the couch that night. Oh good memories...

"You two better come out right now!" He called out. From up in the tree's, Rin grinned mischeviously at her twin, Akio. He gave her a curious look as to what she was doing when she picked up an acorn. He grinned and watched as she threw it on their dad's head.

"Ow! Who threw that?" Bakura called out, not knowing where that had come from. Rin and Akio snickered and had to hold their hands to their mouths to keep from being found. Akio grinned and picked up four acorns, Rin doing the same, and they dropped them on their dad's snowy white head. Bakura looked up, not seeing them, but knowing they were there. He picked up an acorn and crushed it.

"ISUZU AND AKIO BAKURA! GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

Rin and Akio gulped and scooted down from their hiding spot. Bakura had an angry look on his face when they came down. They gave their father an innocent face before he yelled at them. "Why did you two drop acorns on me? That hurt!"

Rin shrugged, always being the one to start trouble. "We thought it would be funny, Daddy. I'm sure it didn't hurt that bad."

Akio nodded, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, it's an acorn. It's teeny tiny. It couldn't have hurt."

Bakura's face turned red with anger. "Oh yeah? How would you like it?" He reached down and picked up some acorns and began pelting them with them. "How do you like it huh? Does it hurt?"

"Bakura, why in Ra's name are you pelting your children with acorns?"

Bakura turned around to see Marik, accompanied by his wife, Elecktra, and their seven year old daughter, Amba. Rin put on a sad face and she ran towards her adopted uncle. "Uncle Marik, Daddy's being so mean! He's been hitting us with acorns!" Akio followed his sister with a similiar look on his face. "He's been doing this to us and we don't know why!"

Elecktra let go of Amba's hand and gave him an unimpressed look. "Wow Bakura. Anzu's going to be pissed when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" Anzu asked, coming out from her dance studio. Rin and Akio ran towards her, with unhappy looks on their faces. "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy was pelting acorns at us!" Anzu frowned as she picked Rin up and looked at Bakura. "Daddy was doing what?"

Akio tugged his mother's hand. "Daddy was pelting acorns at us. We don't even know why."

Anzu gave Bakura the death glare and mouthed the words "Couch tongiht." Bakura grumbled and kicked a rock. Marik laughed and put an arm around his friends shoulder. "Don't worry Bakura, we've all spent a night on the couch before."

Amba looked up at her mother. "Mama, what does Daddy mean by "the couch?" Elecktra patted her daughters dark hair and smiled. "Don't worry dear, you'll find out when your older." Amba nodded and then ran off with Rin and Akio as they went inside. Anzu shook her head and turned to Bakura. "What exactly happened dear? I told you to go find them while I was going through some stuff and then I find out they pelted you with acorns?"

Bakura grumbled. "I was looking for them and then they started dropping acorns on me. So I gave them their just deserts."

Marik looked up at the tree's. "It amazes me how they're able to climb that high and not get hurt."

Elecktra laughed and placed an arm on Anzu's shoulder, leaning her head on it. "I'm not surprised. They're like little monkeys. Even Amba won't climb as high as them." They all thought of the time the three kids had a climbing contest. Rin had won with Akio not far behind her and Amba refused to climb up the middle half of the tree.

Anzu smiled, thinking of the memory fondly before thinking of something that had been on her mind. "Hey Elecktra, have you felt any disturbances lately?"

Elecktra shook her head. "No, not since those Greek loones attacked us eleven years ago. But...," her voice trailed off, "I did have a dream."

Marik looked at her in concern. "A dream? What about?"

Elecktra looked at him. "I'm not quite sure, but Rin and Akio were in it." Elecktra stopped when she saw alarmed looks on Anzu and Bakura's faces. Sighing, she conitnued her story. "They weren't doing anything, but they felt...different. Like they had magic surronding them. Which is funny because their father is a 3,000 year old spirit and their mother has an ancient goddess's powers. This shouldn't surprise me."

Anzu ran a hand through her hair. "Gaea told me that my powers would be passed down through my descendents. But I haven't noticed anything with them yet. Maybe they're still developing. I don't know, but I'm sure it will come."

Bakura nodded. "They start kindergarden tomorrow. We'll see how well they interact with kids besides Amba."

Marik nodded. "Amba starts first grade tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be fine. What could happen?"

...

**Sometime around midnight...**

Rin turned in her sleep, groaning a little. Her head was aching and she felt really cold, even though she had a thick blanket wrapped around her. She turned again, trying to get the voices out of her head...

_'Rin...Rin...Isuzu...Isuzu...Rin...wake up...wake up...open your eyes...awaken...'_

Akio turned over in his sleep, though he wasn't sleeping anymore. He was now awake, due to the noises coming from his sister. Getting out of his bed, he went over to her, shaking her gentley. "Rin...Sis, wake up...Rin..." And then she opened her bright ice blue eyes. She stared into her brother's dark brown orbes and sniffed. "I...heard voices..."

Akio looked around the dark room, turning on the lights. "I don't see anyone. You must have been dreaming. Are you okay? Should I get Mommy and Daddy?"

Rin shook her head and then flinched at the sound of thunder over their roof. She threw her arms around Akio. "I...I'm scared. The noise...it's scary."

Akio smiled and gave her a hug. "You can sleep with me tonight. I'll make sure nothing harms you, I promise."

Rin looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Now let's go to sleep."

...

"Rin, Akio, let me get a picture of you."

Anzu was busy looking through the cabinet, looking for her digital camera that had 'mysteriously' disapeared. She considered asking Rin if she knew where it was, but decided against it since the small girl had been quiet all morning. Akio went over to his mom, helping her look for it while Rin waited with Amba and Elecktra at the front hallway.

"Aha! There it is!" Anzu said in triumph and went over to where the others were. Motioning for the three kids to get together, she snapped a picture of them. Making sure to get one for just the twins and one for Amba. Anzu smiled and placed the camera down once she was done. "There. All set. Rin, Akio, do you guys remember that Amba is leading the way to school?"

The twins nodded and grabbed their back packs. Marik chuckled and ruffled Akio's head. "You're a big boy now. Are you nerveous about starting school?"

Akio shook his head. "I'm not scared because Rin is with me. When she's with me, I don't feel scared."

Marik nodded, knowing the twins would say odd things sometimes. Elecktra had assured him this was because they had a twin bond. Amba was sometimes annoyed by the fact that the twins would say things like that and she found it weird that they always knew how each other was feeling. Adjusting her backpack, Amba opened the door. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

Anzu called out for them from the door. "Be careful! Don't talk to strangers!"

She paused, thinking she had forgotten something. She blinked when she suddenly remembered. "Rin! If the teacher calls you Isuzu..." But the white haired girl was already gone.

...

Rin stood at the door of her classroom, feeling anxiety settle into her. This was odd, because most of the time she was a head strong person. She swallowed hard, clenching her tiny fist. She felt better when Akio took her hand and smiled at her calmly. "It's okay, we're together, so it's going to be fine." Whenever he said that, Rin felt better. She nodded and they walked into the classroom. The minute they walked in, kids immediatly started staring at them.

"Hey, why is your hair white?" One girl bravely asked Rin as she and Akio found an empty seat. Rin took a breath, remembering what her mom told her about if someone commented on her hair. "My dad has white hair, so I do too. Does that answer your question?" she said calmly.

A boy with red hair shook his head. "No-one has white hair! Your Dad must have dyed it and you must have too!"

Rin felt anger build up in her. Reaching over, she grabbed the boy by his hair. "Don't talk about my Daddy that way! And white hair is my natural hair color! If you don't like it, don't say anything!" She said and she released his hair and sat back down the minute the teacher walked in. She smiled at the class and stood in front of them.

"Good morning new students! This is the first step of your education and I want to make it a pleasent year. Now when I call your name, please say here." She began to look through her list. "Ageda Akinobu?"

"Here!"

"Abe Akane?"

"Here!"

"Bakura Akio?"

"Here!"

"Bakura Isuzu?"

"Rin."

The teacher looked at the white haired girl who was standing up with a calm expression on her face. The teacher blinked and stared at the list. "Excuse me young lady, but your name is Isuzu. I'm sorry, but I won't have nicknames in this class."

"It's Rin. I hate the name Isuzu." Rin persisted, feeling a bit annoyed by the teachers stupid rule. Akio nodded and stood up next to Rin. "It's true sensei! Her name is Rin. We all call her that at home."

The teacher pursed her lips.s "Well we're not at home, we're in class and I'll call you Isuzu. Now, continuing with the roll call."

Rin was about to say something when she felt pain enter her head, she gave a small gasp and sat down. She had never experienced this kind of pain before. She was glad when it was finally over, but something was a miss. She looked at her teacher and she saw images. Images of her in the hospital, images of her in a coffin, and then her being burried. Rin blinked and looked away. What was going on with her?

...

"So how was your day like?" Amba asked the twins as they walked home together in the early September sunlight. Akio smiled at her and prattled on and on about how the day was and such. Rin followed along silently. She had looked at Amba and had seen a few things. Not her funeral, but her as a teenager and with a chocolate lab. When she looked at Akio, she was surprised to find out she couldn't read anything about him. This relieved and worried her a little. What if her twin got in danger and she could've prevented it.

"Hey Rin, why so quiet?" Amba asked her, looking at her friend in curiosity. Rin shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, I'm just a bit tired. I don't like the teacher."

Amba nodded at her reply, but Akio could tell she was lying. He knew something was wrong, but he knew Rin would tell him when she wanted too. Even if he tried pry the answer out of her, she would remain stubborn. So it was best just to leave her alone. Their parents were waiting for them when they got home. Anzu embraced her children and smiled. "Rin, Akio! How was your day?"

Akio grinned at his mother. "It was fine. Rin got in an arguement with the teacher."

Anzu looked at her daughter with her eyebrow raised. "Oh? What was it about?"

Rin looked down and kicked a rock with her shoe. "She kept calling me Isuzu. I hate being called that. Why did you have to name me that?"

Anzu smiled and ruffled her hair, causing the little girl to get a grumpy look on her face. Anzu laughed. "Because that's the name I wanted for you. You're just going to have to deal with it." She paused, sensing something was wrong. "Rin, are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

Rin shook her head and smiled. "No Mom, everything is fine. I'm just tired." Anzu nodded, not truly convinced, but she let the subject go. Rin would talk when she was ready. Elecktra eyed the girl as she walked inside, having a sinking suspician that something was going on.

* * *

Me:And that was the first chapter. Kind of uninteresting, but the real plot will begin after two more chapters or so. They're six right now, but I'll return the twins to their actual ages soon. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:I am back...Again

Rin:Good. Now start the next chapter

Me:Yeesh. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Rin and Akio. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the nile. No flames, but everything else is appreciated.

Akio:Now start the story. Now

Me:Okay Okay, sheesh

* * *

"Hiro, will she be alright?" Anzu asked her brother as he stepped out of Rin and Akio's room.

"She'll be alright." He said as he took off his stethescope and put it in his bag. "She's perfectly fine on the outside, but I think she needs to talk about what's been bothering her lately. I've noticed it's been causing stress on her."

Bakura looked at his brother-in-law and then peered into Rin's room. She was asleep, with Akio standing over her protectively. He sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. "But she'll be alright. I don't know what's been wrong with her. She started acting like this ever since she came home from her first day of school." Anzu looked at her daughter in concern and turned to the men. "Maybe she's being bullied. She does have odd hair."

"Hey!"

Anzu looked at her husband. "It's true. Most people don't have white hair. I'm really worried about her." Bakura nodded and placed an arm around his wife's shoulders, comforting her. "It'll be okay. We'll find out what's wrong with her."

Hiro nodded and looked at his watch. "I have an appointment I have to go to. Call me if she has anymore problems." He said and then he walked out the door into the late September sunshine. Anzu sighed and went into the kitchen to make dinner, Bakura following closely behind her.

...

"Rin..."

Rin looked at her brother with sleepy eyes. "Hey Akio." She got up and stretched, not feeling like herself. Akio gave her a worried look. "What's wrong? You're not being yourself. Did something happen to you?"

Rin shook her head. "I'm fine. Just...tired lately. That's all. Don't worry about me."

Akio sighed. "It's my job to worry about you. If you're hurting, then I'm hurting. I don't like sad Rin, I like happy Rin."

Rin felt like she was going to cry when he said that. She wanted to tell Akio about the images in her head when she looked at people, but he would think she was crazy. No-one saw images of people in the future. It was impossible. And how could she tell her parents? Akio gave her one last look before walking out the door.

...

**At the Merane's house**

"So Amba, how was your day at school?" Marik asked that night at dinner. Amba swallowed some of her milk and replied. "It was fine. Akio has a lot to say after school...but Rin..."

Elecktra raised an eyebrow. "Rin what?"

Amba sighed. "She's not the same. She's all gloomy and depressed. Like she has something on her mind."

Elecktra paused. "I heard that Hiro went to their house to check on her. I'm starting to get worried too. I'm thinking...that maybe her powers are starting to kick in."

Marik gave her a serious look. "I'm guessing Anzu and Bakura never told them about what happened eleven years ago."

Amba gave a puzzled look. "What happened eleven years ago Daddy?"

Marik gave Elecktra a look. She nodded and told him to go on. "Eleven years ago, some Greek assasin starting collecting the millennium items, injuring the people who held them. Then they kidnapped Uncle Ryou and Aunt Anzu. It turns out that Anzu had a greek blood line that went back to 3,000 years ago. She was a vessel to harbor the archon Gaea. When Anzu defeated Gaea by setting her free, Gaea gave Anzu part of herself, so that Anzu would always be with her. This gift would be passed down throughout her decendents. So Rin and Akio will inherit powers eventually."

Amba stared at her parents. "That's...very...confusing."

Elecktra laughed. "I know sweetie. But it'll become easier to understand one day. Don't worry."

Marik nodded. "Just be glad it's not your mother. Then we would have more Elecktra to deal with."

"Couch. Tonight."

"Dang it."

...

**The next day**

Akio stared blankly at the bored in front of him. The teacher was droning on and on about adding numbers and such, that it began to bore him a little. He already knew how to add and such. It was like reading the same book over and over and over again. He looked at Rin, who was also staring at the bored. He felt anxiety build up in him. Rin was so distant now, it was like he didn't even know her.

_"Akio..."_

Akio looked around, thinking he had just heard a voice. He shook his head at his stupidity. The only one talking was the teacher. And she hadn't said his name.

_"Akio...Akio...wake up...it's time to wake up..."_

Akio blinked. He stared at the teacher when she began to speak to him. He saw...images. Images of when she was a little girl, images of...things he would rather not see, and images of other things in her life. It was...odd. He looked at Rin and his eyes widened. He couldn't read her. He couldn't read her at all. It was like she had some wall in front of her and he couldn't see. Maybe, just maybe, she had something similiar like this too.

The minute school was done and they got home. Akio led her to their room and faced her. "Rin, I have something to tell you." He said in a quiet voice. She gave him a surprised look. "What is it?" she asked.

"I...I have something...wrong with me."

"Like what?"

Akio sighed. "During school, I saw images of our teacher when she was younger, like the things she had already done in life. It was like watching a movie of someone's life. Do you have something like this too?"

Rin stared at him, tears building up in her eyes. "Y..yes! I see images...of things that haven't happened yet. Like looking into a crystal ball and seeing someone's future. I don't like it...I see how they die. I...I can't control it!"

Akio hugged her tightly. "Maybe...we have to balance each other."

"Balance? How?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I have to help you control yours and you have to help me control mine."

Rin sniffed and nodded her head. "O...okay. Should we tell Mommy and Daddy?"

Akio nodded and looked her in the eyes. "I think they should know. Maybe they'll know what to do. They're adults after all."

...

"So let me get this straight," Anzu said as she stared at the twins who were holding each other's hands tightly. Currently, she and Bakura were on the couch with Elecktra, Marik, and Amba sitting on the love seat across from them. "You're telling me that you see images of people's past and future."

Akio nodded. "Yup. I see the past and Rin can see the future. Is that good or bad?"

Bakura looked at Anzu and he nodded his head. Anzu sighed and began the whole story of what happened eleven years ago. To show the twins she wasn't making this up, her pupils dialated into deep purple slits. This kind of freaked Rin, Akio, and Amba out a little. Even Marik shivered a little when he saw those eyes. Anzu sighed again and changed her eyes back to normal.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're not angry at us are you?" Rin asked a bit shyly.

Anzu and Bakura got off the couch and gave their children a hug. "We're not mad." Bakura started. Anzu kissed their heads. "Parents love their children no matter what. And we knew this would happen eventually. And we'll always love you. Powers or not. We'll still love you."

* * *

Me:Yeah yeah it was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. See ya'll next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:I'm back!

Akio:Good. Now get typing. She doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters. Elecktra and Amba belong to Sorceress of the nile. She does however own me and Rin. No flames, but everything else is appreciated. Now get reading.

Rin:Good way to cut to the chase bro

Akio:Thank you

* * *

**Time skip, 6 yeas later...**

"Akio...Akio...wake up!"

Akio woke up, an annoyed look on his expression when he saw his sister leaning over him with a bright expression on her face. "Wake up Akio! Come on, get up!"

Akio groaned and woke up. "Rin...what time is it?"

"It's 6:45, now get up. It's the last day of 5th grade." She bounced out of the room and into the hallway. He noticed her school uniform was already on. He sighed and calmly ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. He was happy that it was the last day. No more getting up early for three whole monthes! He practically wanted to dance, but then remembered that he sucked at it. Last time, he crashed into the coffee table, much to his mother's annoyance.

Getting up, he put on his school uniform and walked out the door, heading downstairs to where his mother and sister were. Anzu smiled when she saw her son walk in the kitchen. "Good morning Akio. How many pancakes do you want?"

"Three." He said and he looked at his sister, who was already eating three pancakes as well. He smiled and took a sip of orange juice. Anzu hummed a joyful tune and placed the pancakes on his plate. Taking the syrup, he drowned his pancakes in it. Taking a bit, he savored the taste of them. His mom made the best pancakes in the whole wide world.

His father then walked down the stairs and took out his coffee cup, pouring himself some and sat across the breakfast nook from Rin. She smiled at him. "Good morning Daddy."

He nodded towards her. "Good morning Rin, Akio. Are you guys happy school is done?"

Rin nodded and replied before Akio could. "Yup. I'll be glad to be rid of Suiguira-sensei. She's a down right..."

"Isuzu Bakura, don't you dare finish that sentence." Anzu warned from her spot over the stove. Rin pouted at the fact that her mother called her by her real name, causing the boys to snicker. Bakura got up and ruffled her hair. "Oh come on Anzu, she's just like me. Not afraid to talk down about other people."

Anzu came over with the spatula and gave him a small swat, but she had a smile on her face. "And that's a good thing?"

Bakura chuckled and kissed his wife, causing the kids to spazz out. "Ewwww do that somewhere else!" They complained and looked away. Their parents laughed and then Bakura went outside to go check for the mail. He tossed some bills on the counter and then some catalougs. He passed the dancing ones to Anzu. He paused when he saw something.

Akio got up, looking interested. "What is it Dad?"

Bakura looked at him. "It's some invitation to a...circus. What's a circus?"

Anzu sighed and looked at it. "A circus is a place where people go to watch people perform under a huge tent. Some acts are type rope walking, lion taming, eating fire, trapez artists, and a lot more. I remember when I was little, my parents took me, Hiro and Akio to one." Her eyes had a distant look when she mentioned her dead twin. Akio found it kind sad that he was named after his deceased uncle.

Bakura wrapped an arm around Anzu. "You okay?"

Anzu smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine." She looked at the clock. "Rin, Akio, you better get going. School will start soon."

Rin and Akio dashed to the bathroom and quickly brushed their teeth before grabbing their bags and heading out the door into the early June sunshine. On their way, they ran into Amba, who was now graduating her last year of Elementry school. She smiled at the twins as they came up to her. "Oh, hey you two. You guys ready for the last day of school?"

Rin nodded. "Yup! Hey, is your swim meet today? Me and Akio want to watch, but I think Akio just wants to see girls in swimsuits."

Akio's face turned red. "I...I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Enough!" Amba said, laughter coming out of her mouth. "Come on, we better get to school." she said and they ran the rest of the way to their school. The twins said good bye as they walked into their class room and sat at their desks. Akio was about to say something to Rin, when he noticed she had a blank look on her face, as if she were in some kind of trance. Akio knew what was happening, Rin also got visions sometimes, not often, but sometimes.

He waited patiently until Rin blinked and came back to reality. He nudged her. "What did you see Rin?"

Rin took a breath. "I...saw a circus and...I was there, like I was part of the act or something. Isn't that weird?"

Akio nodded. "Are they a threat? Do you see anything...evil about it?"

Rin shook her head. "No, but I think we should go to the circus, just in case. How about we do that for our birthday in a few days? It opens on it."

Akio grinned. "Good idea. I'm glad to see your brain is working."

"Hey!"

Akio was about to reply when the teacher walked in. She gave Rin a particularly glad look that it was the last day she would have her. Rin smiled sweetly at her, as if she didn't do anything to her.

"Alright class, you can begin cleaning out your things. I was hoping most of you would have done that already, but lets all double check to make sure."

Rin and Akio looked at each other. Their desks were already cleaned out. If there was one thing they both shared, besides a room, was their neat freak trait. They had both inherited it from their mother. They both sat at their desks, silently discusing about Rin's vision. The rest of the day went by pretty fast, they cleaned the classroom, and then went home.

Instead of going home like the other kids, the twins went into the swimming area, watching Amba do her meet. They waved when they saw Elecktra and Marik sitting in the bleachers. Elecktra grinned at them. "Nice to see you two. You here to support Amba?"

Rin nodded. "Yup. And Akio's here to see girl's in swimsuits."

"I am not!"

Marik laughed. "Don't worry Akio, isn't that what most boys do now days?"

Elecktra rolled her eyes and gave him a poke in the ribs. She turned back to the twins. "So how was your day?"

Akio looked at Rin, who nodded. "Rin..had a vision today."

Marik chocked on his water and it spilled down his face. Elecktra disdainfuly handed him a napkin. "You had a vision Rin? Don't you usually get thoughs when danger is approaching?"

Rin nodded. "I saw myself in a circus. How can a circus be evil?"

Elecktra thought for a moment. "Well, evil comes in the form you least suspect. Did you guys get a circus flyer in the mail today?"

Akio nodded. "Yeah. Dad didn't know what it was."

Marik snorted. "Figures."

Rin giggled. "That's what Akio and I want to do for our birthday. Go to the circus."

Elecktra nodded. "To see if anythng is going on. My, you two are really perceptive."

Akio nodded and then took Rin's hand. "Well, we better get going. Mom will be wondering where we are. Bye you guys!"

"Bye!"

The twins ran out of the area and into the late afternoon sunshine. Akio still hung onto Rin's hand. "Hey Rin?"

"Hm?"

"What do you really think your vision means?"

Rin paused. "Well...I don't know. If there is danger, then we already know about it. Do you ever feel that Gaea is watching over us?"

Akio thought and then nodded. "Well, a part of her lives inside mom, so I guess she is." He looked at her deep in the eyes. "Don't worry Rin, if even the whole world turns against you, which I hope it doesn't, I'll always protect you, so don't worry."

Rin smiled. "Same for you. So don't go looking for trouble."

"Me go looking for trouble? Rin, it's probably already here."

...

In an area of Domino by the country are close to the sea, a group of people were gathering. All of them had strange markings on their faces, like a tattoe and on some part of their body, was a crescent moon. The leader of the group, a man with bright orange hair and blue top hat stood on top of a box. He grinned at his fellow companions. "Everyone, today is the day that we are finally in Domino City!"

The group gave a cheer and the man continued on. "And soon, we'll find the true source of power we've been looking for."

"The twins of Yin and Yang?"

"Exactly! And our wonderful gypsie has forseen that they'll be coming...very soon."

* * *

Me:Well that's chapter 3! We're finally getting to the plot of the story. Stay tuned for next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm back! SUGAR!

Bakura: You're not supposed to have that. The orthadontist said so.

Me: What he doesn't know won't hurt him

Rin: He'll find out

Me: How?

Akio: I have no idea

Me: Well, review! No flames, but I appreciate everything else

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rin and Akio**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Rin and Akio, happy birthday to you!"

Rin and Akio woke up to the sound of their mother singing to them. They smiled, remembering last year their father came to them saying "Happy 365 days you didn't die." Needless to say, he ended up on the couch that night and didn't get any cake. They hoped he would remember not to make that mistake ever again. Rin got out of bed and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom. Are we still going to the circus tonight?"

Anzu nodded. "Of course we are." She ruffled Rin's hair and then walked out of the room, probably to go make breakfast or something. Rin hurried over to her dresser, pulled out her clothes, and rushed to the bathroom before anyone else could get in there. She defiantly was the princess of the family.

Akio yawned and got out of bed to go put his own clothes on. He found it strange that he was now twelve. It seemed like only yesterday he was turning eleven. Strange. He shrugged the feeling off and went downstaits, amused by the fact that Rin wasn't downstairs yet. Normally he was the last person down. What a nice turn of events.

"Akio!" Anzu said turning around, "Normally you're the last person down. This is surprising."

Akio smiled. "I know right."

At that moment Rin skiped into the kitchen and took her seat. She grinned at her twin. "Wow Akio, you must really be hungry."

"I guess so."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their breakfast until their father walked in. He gave Anzu a kiss before turning to his children. "Happy birthday kids."

Anzu smiled and put some pancakes on Akio's plate. "Good. You didn't say the other one."

"The one where I congragulate them on not dying for another 365 days?"

"That's the one."

Rin giggled. "You had to spend the night on the couch."

Bakura smirked. "That I did." All four of them laughed and continued to eat their breakfast. Anzu smiled, it was nice to see her family like this, smiling and laughing together. When she was their age, it wasn't like that, so she was glad she got the chance to start over.

"Mom, are you lost in your thoughts again?" Akio asked, looking at his mother. Anzu nodded, knowing he knew everything about her, before she had even told him. That still spooked her a little, but she knew he could't help that. It was his gift.

"Mom, isn't Elecktra coming over today?" Rin asked, putting her plate in the sink, Akio following close behind her. Anzu nodded, ignoring the look on Bakura's face. A knock at the door soon came and the twins rushed to see who it was. Opening the door, they saw it was the Ishtars. Amba smiled and hugged the twins, handing them a present. "I saved up a lot of money to buy this." She said with a no nonsense look on her face.

"Thank you Amba!" They said to her, all three of them laughing. Anzu came towards the door with Bakura and gave their friends a hug. Elecktra grinned. "Nice to see you again. We still up for lunch tomorrow?"

Anzu nodded. "You bet. And the twins are going to the park with Amba."

Akio grinned. "Aunt Elecktra, are you and Uncle Marik coming to the circus with us?"

Marik nodded. "You bet. I've never been to a circus. I find it amusing how your father didn't even know what it is." Marik scampered off quickly with Bakura following close behind him. Elecktra and Anzu face palmed themselves. Some people would never change.

...

"Mom, Dad, look! The circus entrance!" Rin said as she pulled Amba and Akio closer to it. Anzu smiled and fished through her purse, making sure she had enough money for the four of them, Elecktra doing the same thing. Bakura frowned, not really liking the joyful atmosphere, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to sepnd another night on the couch.

"Hey Mom, look at them!" Akio said as the group walked towards the circus. A man in a black suit and a girl in a deep green dress stood. They were very very verrrryyyy tall for the average person. Rin, not being afraid to ask, walked right up to them. "Excuse me," she said, "Are you guys on stilts?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Yes we are. My name is Haku and this is Akira."

Rin smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rin, and this is my twin brother, Akio and our friend Amba."

Amba waved at them while Akio just stared. Something was not right. He looked at them more carefuly and grimaced at what he saw. He saw two young teenagers on an operating table, having their limbs stretched and streched. It was...rather gruesome. He shook his head and scampered off after his sister and family. Haku stared at the boy and glanced towards Akira. "Look's like we've found them."

"Akio, look at that! It's cotton candy!"

"Ew." Was all Akio said. Rin laughed and poked her brother in the side, causing him to smile. Amba turned her head and saw a strange sight. A boy and a girl sharing the same body. The three of them ran over and looked at them. Rin gave them a curious look. "What..what happened to you guys?"

The girl smiled. "We're conjoined twins. We were born like this."

The boy smiled at Rin and took her hand. "We hope you enjoy the show. It's going to be the best one yet since you're here."

"Um thanks." Rin said and she led the other two away. The girl smiled at her brother. "It's them. I can feel it. Did you see the way the boy looked at us? He's exceptionaly gifted."

"Indeed."

Akio shivered at the images. Those two were not born like that. He frowned. They were't even related, they were friends who were kidnapped and then sewn together. He nearly vomited at the imgages. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

"Guys, this way! This is where the circus is!" Elecktra said, waving the kids over. "We can look at things later, let's go!"

They filed into the circus, staring in awe at the sights before them. They quited down once the lights darkned and a man with orange hair and a blue hat came into the middle of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! I welcome you to the Crescent Moon Circus! Now let's start the show!"

The audience clapped and watched as a girl with the most bizzare looking legs stepped into the ring. The ringmaster smiled. "Everyone, please welcom our deformed diva, Kisa!"

Kisa smiled and began to sing a song. Everyone was amazed by her voice, even Anzu. Bakura wasn't. He only thought Anzu had the most beautiful voice in the world. Akio stared at the girl. He saw images of her, crying in pain, singing sad tunes, and even attempting to kill herself. He stared at her, hearing the words she had sung in her mind, know in the past.

_"We never hoped, to be seen like this in these horrid forms,"_

_"Why do you watch me, with eyes that say a 'Deformed girl!'"_

Akio felt his throat tighten. What was going on in this place? This girl, Kisa, obviously did not want to be here. But why was she here? Was she kidnapped as well? Soon after she was done, the ring master introduced the conjoined twins, Masaya and Kagura. He looked at the boy, seeing a hidden expression on his face, as he thought of the girl that had just got done with her act.

_'It's painful, it's so very painful is what she said to me,'_

_'But still it goes, the circus without any regards to what we feel.'_

Akio stared at him, seeing as he and the girl let out a bunch of ballons, making the smaller children laugh and the girl, Kagura give a smile.

_'We are having fun, we are having fun'_

_'We're having fun, at this circus.'_

_'You can see it in our rotting bodies, melting eyes, and festering skins.'_

Rin looked at Akio, sensing something was wrong. She gripped his hand, knowing he was seeing something bad. The circus continued, Akio gave a smile, seeing as the weird acts were over and the normal acts came on. Once the show was done, Akio said he had to go to the bathroom and he ran off, following the 'conjoined twins' as they ran towards an off limits tent.

He stared at them, as they comforted Kisa while she was crying. He almost wanted to cry when he heard her say: "I want to die, I want to die, won't someone please get me out of this place, I once had asked, but got replied with 'That'll never happen."

Akio stepped away and ran off to go find his sister. He found her eating some Cotton candy. He pulled her arm and dragged her to the side. "Rin..I need to talk to-"

"Akio, this is delicious!"

"Rin...-"

"Really, you should try some."

"ISUZU!" He snapped. He immediatly regretted doing so because she got tears in her eyes and an angry look on her face. He whiped her tears away. "I'm sorry Rin, but I have to tell you something."

Rin frowned. "What is it?"

"Those performers were kidnapped."

Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Yeah, I saw their past. They were deformed on purpose!"

Rin stopped eating her candy. "I...I didn't realize...I feel so bad now."

He took her hand. "I know, but there isn't much we can do. Mom and Dad would believe us, but I don't think the authorities would."

Rin nodded. "I'll keep an eye on them, see if they're planning anything."

"Good idea."

"What are you two whispering about?" Amba asked as she came towards them. Rin and Akio smiled. "Nothing, we were just talking about how fun the circus was."

Amba nodded. "I enjoyed it. I was creeped out at first, but it was fun."

"Did you children have fun?" The three of them turned around to see a woman with midnight black hair and very pale blue eyes. They instantly knew she was blind because she wasn't blinking. Rin smiled politely. "Yes we did. Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Aki. But you can call me Gypsie." She took Rins hand and traced her veins. Amba and Akio felt goosebumps rise on their skin. Gypsie smiled and patted Rins head. "You are Yang."

Rin blinked. "Excuse me?"

Gypsie just continued to smile. "You are Yang, the light side which is fire and brings light to the world."

Rin nodded and the woman took Akio's palm and traced it. She smiled eirily at him to. "You are Yin, the dark side which is water and brings darkness. You two balance each other out. I have not seen twins like you two in a very long time. You are very connected." She let go of his palm and began to walk away, ignoring Amba, which annoyed the other girl. She stopped and looked back at them. "It was nice meeting you Akio and Isuzu."

Rin looked at her and was about to reply, but the woman was gone. They both shivered and went to find their parents. They came home around 9:30 to enjoy the rest of their birthday. They recieved glass bracelets from Amba, which they both very much enjoyed. Books and other things from their parents, but they found Elecktra and Mariks gift both impressive and a little bit creepy.

"Here," Elecktra said as she handed a yang pendent to Rin and the yin pendent to Akio, "So you'll always be balanced."

Rin and Akio hugged her and smiled. It had turned out to be a very nice birthday after all.

* * *

Me: Well that's chapter 4. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Tehee I'm back

Bakura: Tehe?

Me: Yes, Tehehe. Get over it. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter! The circus is actually baised on a true story. Look up the story of Dark woods circus. It made me cry because it actually happened. I would tell you myself, but you should go look it up. And then go to Youtube and watched the vocaloid version of it. It's where I got the lyrics to what the actors were saying last chapter ^^

Bakura: No flames, but everything else is appreciated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rin, Akio, and my ice cream cone**

* * *

_"Rin! Akio!"_

_Elecktra was running through the darkness, trying to find the twins. They had gone back to the circus and now they were gone. She could even hear the performers calling after her, begging her to join their show._

_"Elecktra...join us! We could use a magician! Join us!"_

_Elecktra glared at them "Never!" She then heard the scream of a young boy. She rushed ahead to see Akio being held up by his throat by someone they both knew very well..._

"GAHK!"

Eelecktra sat up in her bed, sweat all over her. Marik stired beside her and placed a hand on her. "Elecktra, are you alright? What happened?"

Elecktra shuddered. "I...I had a dream...that circus was calling for me...and I couldn't find the twins...I heard Akio scream and being chocked by someone I recognized, but I can't tell who it was."

Marik kissed her cheek. "It was probably just a dream. All that sugar has jacked your senses."

Elecktra nodded, wanting to believe him. "Yeah, but something tells me that something big, even bigger than the last is going on. I...I had a dream a few years ago too."

Marik titled his head. "Of what?"

"Of the twins, voices kept surronding them and they were chained up; right next to each other, but it was as if they were in pain. The voices kept saying: Destiny divided, pitiful twins, over and over again."

Marik frowned. "That's not ominous."

Elecktra groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Not helping Marik."

"Sorry. But look E," He looked at her in the eyes, "We'll get through this. We always do. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we have love."

...

_"Anzu...Anzu..."_

_Anzu turned around in the crystal forest, knowing the voice that was calling her. She hand't heard the voice in years. What did it want now? Anzu turned to the left to see Gaea standing there, a concerned look on her face. Anzu rushed towards her._

_"Gaea!"_

_Gaea smiled painfully at her. "A storm is coming."_

_"A what?"_

_"A storm is coming. You must be ready to use the power I gave you." Anzu looked down at the ground. _

_"But I barely know how to use it! Can't you help me?"_

_Gaea looked at her with a smile. "We are the same person Anzu. I'm always with you. You know that."_

"EEEKKKK!"

Bakura quickly opened his eyes, jumping up to face any intruder that had disturbed his Anzu while she was sleeping. When he realized nothing was there, he looked at her in concern. "Anzu...are you alright? What happened?"

Anzu shuddered. "I had a dream. Gaea came to me."

"Gaea!"

Anzu nodded, hearing the words in her head. "She said...she said a storm is coming."

"I don't see any rain outside."

Anzu gave a smile. "I don't think she meant that kind of storm dear." Bakura smirked and pinned his wife to the bed, kissing her gentley.

"When it comes, I'll make sure to kick it's stupid ass."

Anzu grinned and kissed him back. "I know you will. I believe in you."

...

"Hey Anzu!"

Anzu turned around from the line she was waiting to see her friend run towards her with a grin on her face. Elecktra gave her friend a hug when she got closer to her.

"It feels like ages since I last saw you!"

"Elecktra, it's only been one day." Anzu laughed and both women walked inside of the resturaunt. While they waited for their food to arrive, Elecktra decided it was time to bring up the dream she had last night.

"Anzu?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream last night." Elecktra said, her voice dropping into a more serious tone. Anzu's eyes widened and she put down her Diet Coke.

"You had a dream? Oh my Ra! I did too! You go first."

Elecktra nodded. "I was running from something, the circus actors we saw last night. They kept calling for me, wanting me to join the circus. It was weird. I kept running, trying to find Rin and Akio. I finally found them, only Akio was being choked by someone I knew, but could quite recognize."

Anzu nodded, her face paling a bit when Elecktra brought up the names of her children. She paused for a minute before speaking. "Gaea came to me last night."

"Gaea!"

Anzu nodded. "She said 'A storm was coming.'"

"If Gaea came to you in a dream, then that's bad news. Doesn't she only come when danger or a threat is approaching?"

Anzu shrugged. "I don't know, everythings been peaceful for so long. But this is Domino City. Something wrong is bound to happen." Elecktra nodded and took a sip of her own drink.

"Did you tell Bakura? I told Marik."

Anzu nodded. "I did and then it led to..."

"I don't want to hear the details of your marriage life."

Anzu laughed and even Elecktra cracked a smile. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

...

"Mom, Elecktra?"

Both women were sitting in the living room, having afternoon tea when Akio walked in the room. Anzu smiled at him, but her smile fell when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong Akio?"

Akio looked at them. "The circus performers...were deformed."

Anzu and Elecktra both gasped as Akio continued on. "I saw images of them being kidnapped and then deformed. Those conjoined twins, they aren't twins. They were kidnapped and sewn together."

Elecktra put down her tea cup. "Is this true?"

Akio nodded. "That girl, Kisa, I heard her tell them that she wanted to die. Just so she could get out of there."

Anzu frowned. "Does Rin know about this? I mean, you two tell each other everything."

Akio nodded. "She knows. She said she'll keep an eye on them." Elecktra and Anzu looked at each other, then nodded. They both knew that Akio wouldn't make something like that up. Also, they both had strange dreams last night. When Akio left, Elecktra remembered something she had forgotten to tell Anzu.

"Anzu."

"What is it?"

Elecktra pursed her lips. "I had a dream about the twins a few years ago."

"What?"

Elecktra nodded. "They were chained up right next to each other, and voices kept calling out 'Destiny divided, pitiful twins."

* * *

Me: Yes it was short, but I promise more will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back!

Rin: She doesn't own Yugioh and never will. Neither does she own Elecktra. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated.

Me: Yeah, what she said.

* * *

"What! Why do you want to go back to the circus?"

Akio sighed and looked at Rin calmly. "Because we need to find out what's going on there. Something bad is going on."

Rin nodded and then jumped up, raising her fist in the air. "Alright! Let's go!" Akio gave her a gentle smile and made her sit down before she hurt herself. Again.

"First, we have to get there and Mom and Dad won't let us go back."

"Well you're the smart one, you figure something out." Rin said leaning back on the couch, her head leaning over the edge. Akio shrugged and went back to playing his violin. He stared at the notes on the page, not really focusing on them, but rather on how he and Rin were going to get to the Circus again.

"Akio?"

"Yeah?"

Rin sat back up again and pursed her lips. "What if...what if the enemy is after our powers. What if we get hurt?"

Akio put his violin in his case and went over to his sister, resting his forehead on hers. "I won't let anything hurt you. I'll always protect you, because that's what brothers are for."

Rin nodded and smiled. "Like wise, I'll protect you because you're my little brother."

Akio leaned back, pondering over something for a minute. "Should we bring Amba? Maybe she would like to go back."

Rin shook her head. "Let's not drag her into this. I love her and all, but I would rather it just be us. We'll be like secret agents!"

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Secret agents?"

Rin laughed and then put on a fake serious expression. "Agent Akio, are you ready to invade enemy territory?"

"Rin, you're scaring me."

"To go where no man has ever gone before..."

"Rin, stop it!"

"To do dangerous things and not give a crap.."

"Enough!" Akio shrieked and ran out of the room, Rin following him; still chanting those ridiculous expressions. They ran into the kitchen, passed their mother, who was preparing for dinner that night. She raised an eyebrow at the two children running past her.

"Rin, Akio, what are you doing?"

Akio ran behind her. "Mom, make Rin stop! She's begining to scare me!"

Anzu stared at her daughter. "Rin, how are you scaring Akio?

Rin laughed and leaned against the counter. "I was just doing some monologuing. Akio's just being a wuss."

"Hey!"

Anzu breathed through her nose. "Isuzu, how many times have I told you to not call your brother names?" Rin stoped smiling and frowned. When she was called by her first name, it meant bad news.

"You told me not to call him names. Sorry." She said, a sulking tone in her voice. Anzu nodded and went back to the counter, picking up her cutting knife and glancing at her daughter out of the corner of her eye. "I should hope you are."

Akio then turned to Anzu. "Mom, can Rin and I go to the park?"

Anzu nodded, not looking up from her cutting. "Fine by me, but come back before six."

Rin glanced at the clock. It was 3:30. That didn't give them a whole lot of time to investigate. Rin and Akio nodded to their mother and ran out the door, the circus flyer in their hands. It would take at least half and hour to get the the fair grounds. If the hurried, they would make it in atleast twenty minutes. Rin pulled her brothers hand and they broke out into a sprint, not even noticing Elecktra staring at them from a park bench.

...

"Sasori, what are we going to do when the twins arrive?"

Sasori ran a hand through his bright orange hair and turned to Gypsie with a bored expression. "We wait. There isn't much we can do."

"Don't we need the twins?"

Sasori sighed. "We only need one of them really. I don't care which one, but I want the girl."

Gypsie raised an eyebrow. "Isuzu? Why her? Her brother is equally powerful."

Sasori nodded and then got up from his chair, looking through the other circus members. "I want her because she is fire. We need fire to survive. And besides, she's the one who can read the future. That could be useful."

Gypsie nodded. "I see. But how would we get her?"

Sasori gave a chuckle. "I'll think of something. I'm very persausive." He took the woman by her arm and pulled her into his chest. He traced his fingers lightly over her arm and inhaled the scent of her hair. "You know I'm very persausive."

Gypsie smiled. "That I know."

...

"Rin, we're here!"

Rin looked up at the huge circus area and nodded. "I see that. I also see other people are here for the games, so we won't be trespassing."

Akio looked at her with a serious expression. "Let's split up and look around. We'll do better seprerately."

"Okay." Rin agreed and she took off towards the right, Akio headed towards the left towards some tents. He looked inside the first one, seeing nothing but equipment in it. He frowned and headed towards the second one. The second one, also had nothing in it.

Akio sighed and continued looking through the tents. It was begining to seem impossible to find any answers. Every tent was either empty or it was holding some act in it. He was about ready to give up when he heard someone singing from the tent next to him. His eyes immediately lit up, knowing who was singing. Running inside, he saw it was that girl, Kisa.

Kisa was sitting in her cage, her legs drawn to her chest. Akio looked at her closely, seeing she really was deformed. Her legs weren't human legs, they were a horses legs and were as white as snow. Her skin was deathly pale and hat strange spots on them. Looking more closely, he recognized that they were scales! Her black hair was normal looking, but her eyes weren't. They looked like they belonged to a tiger.

She looked up at him and gasped. "You! What...what are you doing here?"

Akio went down to his knees and stared at her. "I came here with my sister. I saw you, the real you."

Kisa stared at him in confusion. "The...real me?"

"I saw how you were feeling. Your true feelings."

Kisa sighed. "You see the past, don't you? And I'm guessing your sister can see the future?"

"Well actually, she reads it. It's like reading a book."

Kisa nodded. "That's pretty amazing," she looked down and frowned, "And dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Akio asked, a look of confusion on his own face. "How can that be dangerous?"

Kisa stared at him in the eyes. "It means that you and your sister are in danger. You have to leave while you still can!"

"Why?"

Kisa looked down at the ground, and then stared back up at him, leaning through the bars to get clsoer to his face. "Because once you're in the circus, you can never leave. We're cursed."

...

"Hmmmmm I don't see anything here." Rin said as she examined the big tent, even though it was off limits. She sighed and looked around the area, not seeing anythng, but she felt a strange prescence. Like something was watching her.

"You there! What are you doing here?"

She turned around to see the Ring master coming towards her, an angry look on his face. Rin bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry, I was only looking around," She stuck her hand out to him, "My name is Isuzu, but most people call me Rin."

The Ring master dropped his angry expression and smiled. "You're Isuzu? I've been looking for you."

Rin took a step back. "You were looking for me? Why?"

He smiled. "My name is Sasori. And the circus has been waiting for you Rin."

* * *

Me: CLIFFFIE!

Rin: That's cold.

Me: Why yes it is. But I shall be back soon! School will be starting soon, so yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm back again! =D

Bakura: Whoopie.

Me: -_- gee thanks. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh and never will. I only own Rin and Akio. And other OC characters besides Elecktra and Amba. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated

Anzu: Happy readings!

* * *

_Recap_

_"The circus has been waiting for you Rin."_

...

Rin took a step back, fear rising in her chest. "What do you mean the circus is waitng for me?" She asked, feeling small and scared. Sasori smiled at her and took a step forward.

"We could use someone like you. You could be a fortune teller." He said, a smile still planted on his face. Rin looked at the ground, wishing she could escape from this place.

"I...I don't know, I have a family and school to go to. I couldn't leave them."

Sasori continued to smile. "Then how about I give you a free tour."

Rin nodded, but then stopped. "Wait, how do you know about my powers? I never told you anything."

Sasori sighed. "Gypsie told me. She has powers just like you and we use them for good. She can warn people of danger or bad things coming into their lives. You could do the same thing."

"I could?" Rin asked, now a bit interested, "I could use my powers to save lives?"

Sasori nodded and extended his arm out. Rin smiled and took it gracefully. Sasori began to speak as he led her around the area. "Those people that are deformed," he began calmly, "We didn't deform them. We found them like that and saved their lives."

Rin looked up at him. "You did? Then why are they so sad?"

Sasori gave her a sad look. "Because they have been through things normal people can't imagine. They have forgotten how to smile. Is that not sad?"

Rin nodded. "That's horrible. Why would someone do something like that to them?"

Sasori shook his head. "I have no idea. I just wish I could have done somthing to stop them. Gypsie is nearly blind because of them."

"Gypsie was there?"

Sasori nodded. "I was there too. We were all harmed in some way. My legs are made of wood because they chopped them off."

Rin gasped, and pulled her arm out of his. She gave him a horrified look. "That...that's horrible! I'm so sorry!"

He patted her head and smiled. "It's okay Rin. What could you have done? You were't there." He took her arm again and walked out of the tent, smiling brightly at the other members and tourists. He turned back to Rin. "How would you like to meet the owner of the circus?"

Rin looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "The owner? But I always thought the ringmaster owned the circus."

Sasori laughed. "Not always, but often. I want you to meet the man that saved my life and the others."

Rin nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Sasori led her across the area and into a tent that was white with yellow stripes. He opened the flaps and led her inside. A man sitting at a desk was working on some papers, and he looked up when he saw Sasori enter the tent along with Rin. He smiled at them. "Hello Sasori, who is this?"

Sasori led Rin forward and nodded at her. Rin looked at the man. "My name is Isuzu. Isuzu Mazaki, but you can call me Rin."

The man smiled and shook Rin's hand. "Hello Ms. Rin. My name is Hidenori. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Finally meet me?"

Hidenori shook his head. "Forgive me for saying that, I've just heard a lot about you from Gypsie. Your brother too, but I've heard more about you than him."

Rin nodded, finding this all a little strange. "Oh, okay, I must be really popular then." She said laughing a little. Both men smiled and nodded at this, both of them exchanging glances when Rin wasn't looking. Hidenori went fished through one of his desk drawers and pulled out a card.

"Here, in case you ever want to join, here's our card."

Rin smiled and took it. "Thank you." She said and then looked at her watch. "Oh crap, I have to go! I'll see you guys later!" She called as she ran out of the tent. Both men smiled and waved to her.

"Sasori," Hidenori started. Sasori looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yes sir?"

"I want that girl."

...

"What do you mean you're cursed?" Akio asked Kisa. Kisa looked at him sadly and picked up something from the floor of her cage, wrapping it around her eyes. It looked like a sleep mask, but Akio didn't say anything. She looked back at him.

"I can't tell you just yet, but you can't join the circus! Whatever you do, don't join!"

"Why?"

Kisa sighed in irritation. "Didn't I just tell you? Now go! Don't come back here, whatever you do, don't come back!"

Akio stood up and looked at her in pity. "Alright, I won't. What about Rin?"

Kisa stared at him through her mask. "Make sure she doesn't come back. If she does, you won't like it. And don't try to use your gift on me to find out why. I won't tell you anything."

Akio grumbled something, annoyed with the fact that she knew he was going to use his power. She must have been really smart to have known that. Akio looked at his watch, alarmed that it was time to leave and raced out of the tent to the entrance area. Rin was waiting for him, and someone else was too. Elecktra, and she didn't look very happy.

"So you two, care to tell me what you were doing back here? Without paying to get in?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face. Rin looked at Akio, knowing he would make something up.

"I left something here and we went to go get it since Mom was busy." He lied. Elecktra raised an eyebrow at this.

"What about your father? What was he doing?"

Akio looked at her, silently reading her. She wasn't buying any of this and they knew it. Rin looked at their aunt. "Dad was working on the flooring at the dance studio." That wasn't a lie, so they were telling the truth. Sort of. Elecktra sighed and they followed her to her car. When she started the engine, she began to speak to them.

"I know you're lying, but I won't push it. But if you have something to hide, spill it."

Both twins shook their heads and Elecktra started the car. Rin looked at the card in her pocket, going over the information she had just recieved. Akio noticed it. "Rin, where did you get that?"

Rin looked at him. "The owner gave it to me."

"Why would the owner give it to you?" Elecktra asked, curiosity seeping out of her voice. Rin shrugged and put the card back in her pocket.

"They want me to join the circus."

Elecktra slammed the brakes and pulled over, scaring the twins and causing them to shriek in alarm. Elecktra stared at the white haired girl. "They want you to what?!"

Rin winced at her aunts tone. "They want me to join the circus. They said I could help people with my powers."

Akio looked at her with a horrified expression. "No! The circus is evil! That girl, Kisa told me herself!"

Rin narrowed her eyes. "The ringmaster, Sasori was deformed as well! The owner of the circus saved them!"

Akio shook his head. "I don't know about that sis, something about the circus is just...odd. Like something is going on there."

Elecktra nodded at this. "I agree. Something about the place is just..off. I don't trust them and you shouldn't go back there."

Akio nodded, agreeing with his aunt. "Kisa told us not to return. I'm following her advice. You should too, Rin."

Rin sighed and shoved the card in her pocket. "Alright, I'll stay away." But inside, she knew she wanted to go back to the circus.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: HAHAHA I have returned!

Bakura: Goody.

Me: Yup. Sadly, I have school in a few days, but I plan to update more quickly so I can finish my stories. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I don't own Elecktra or Amba, but I do own Rin and Akio. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

"So you two, how was the park?" Anzu asked as she spooned some potatoes onto Rin's plate. The twins glanced at each other, not wanting to tell their mom where they had really been. Akio smiled at her.

"It was fun. Rin pushed someone into the lake. Again."

Rin glared at her brother. "He deserved it! He was making fun of my hair!"

Bakura snorted a laugh and grinned. "That's my girl. She takes after me well."

Anzu whacked his head, a playful smile on her face. "That's not something to be pround of dear. Isuzu, you shouldn't have done that, it was wrong."

"I know." Rin mumbuled, sinking under the table.

Anzu nodded and put the potatoes down. "You are grounded for the weekend. No Mario Kart or any other video games."

Rin nodded and the family ate in silence. Bakura broke the silence by leaning back and turning to Akio. "Akio, is there something you and Rin aren't telling us?"

Akio shook his head, swallowing some juice. "No Dad, why would we hide anything? Mom told you about what I saw."

"I know," Bakura started, "But I just have this sinking feeling that you two have done something." Rin nudged Akio's hand under the table, giving him a silent warning. Akio shook his head again.

"We aren't hiding anything."

Bakura nodded, not fully convinced, but he let it slide. There were other ways of finding out if someone was hiding something.

* * *

"Sasori, it's time."

Sasori looked up at his master and tilted his head like a cat. "Time for what sir?"

Hidenori handed him a card with a strange circus like elephant on it. Sasori nodded when he saw it and went over to where the moon was shining above the earth through a hole at the top of the tent. He chanted something in an ancient language and smoke began to rise from the card. Soon, the card was on fire and Sasori dropped it, watching as the creature soon took form. The creature stared at Sasori with blood red eyes, waiting to be told what to do.

Sasori drew a symbol on the elephants hand with the cards ashes and smirked. "Go wreck havic on Domino City."

The elephant reared back and let out a sound from it's snake like trunk. He charged out of the tent and headed for the city. Gypsie came out of the shadows, leaning on the pole in the middle of the tent.

"Are we doing the right thing, Hidenori-sama?"

Hidenori smiled and patted her head. "Of course we are Gypsie. We need the twins, so the ritual will work."

Gypsie nodded, a look of doubt on her face. "But what will the twins do? Why do we only need one?"

Hidenori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We only need one, because we only need one element. Fire or water. I want fire because it is strong. Water is too, but Fire burns brighter."'

Sasori nodded. "Agreed. Now, where is our contortionist, Kayo?"

A minute later, a girl with platinum blond hair and a neon blue jump suit came into the tent, a smile on her face. She did a twirl and then bowed respectfully. "I am here, Hideonori-sama, Sasori-sama."

Sasori waved his hand at her. "Go follow are creature and make sure it's doing what he has been told, and cause some of your own damage."

Kayo smiled mischeviously. "With pleasure."

Sasori placed something on her crescent moon mark and it began to glow. Kaya raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

Sasori grinned. "It will keep you connected to the creature. Now go!"

Kayo bowed again and then took off, following the creature with anticipation.

* * *

"Look Mom! There's an elephant outside!"

Elecktra went over to Amba and her jaw dropped. Outside on their street, was an elephant with strange patterns on its skin and the trunk of a snake. It was not your average elephant, that was for sure.

"Marik! Come in here now!"

Marik came to the tone of his wifes voice and looked out the window. He gasped and then turned to her. "Should we call Anzu?"

"I think we should."

* * *

Anzu was sitting in her chair, reading a book when she felt something. Her skin felt prickly, as if she had stepped into some Fiber glass. Her pupils dialated, telling her that something was wrong. She got out of her chair to find Bakura.

"Bakura? Something's wrong."

Bakura came in from the garage and stared at her, finding it creepy that her eyes were dialated. He noticed that his ring was glowing and he took her hand, giving a serious look. "What should we do?"

Before Anzu could reply, her phone rang. Picking it up, she heard Elecktra's voice on the other end. "Anzu? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"There is an elephant outside in the town!"

"A WHAT!" Anzu yelled, not caring if she yelled into Elecktra's ear.

"Ow, but yes, there is an elephant outside! It's a strange looking elephant."

"How strange?"

"Well come into town and you'll find out!"

Anzu hung up the phone and hurried back into the house to find her car keys. Akio and Rin came down the stairs, a look of worry on their faces. Akio tugged his mothers arm. "Mom, Rin had a vision."

"Of what?" Anzu asked, not really paying attention. Rin sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I had a vision of an elephant stepping on Kaiba."

Bakura snorted, causing Anzu to glare at him. She turned to her daughter. "Well there is an elephant in town. Now let's go! Elecktra and the others are waiting for us."

* * *

"That's one ugly Elephant." Bakura said as they got out of their car. Rin and Akio giggled, but soon stopped when Anzu glared at them. The group hurried over to Elecktra, who was looking at the elephant in amazement.

"I never thought I'd see the day where and Elephant came to Domino City." She said, shaking her head. Anzu rolled her eyes at this and turned to Marik, who was standing next to Amba taking pictures.

"Marik, what are you doing?" She asked.

Marik looked at her and shrugged. "It's not everyday you see an elephant in Domino." He put down the camera and frowned. "What should we do? How can we stop it?"

"Why don't you ask the girl standing on the lamp post." A new voice said. Elecktra groaned and they turned to see Kaiba and Yugi standing there with frowns on their faces. Elecktra glared at Kaiba.

"What girl? I don't see one."

"She's on the lamp post towards the left you dimwit."

Anzu whacked Kaiba and glared at him. "Will you grow up?"

"No."

Marik rolled his eyes and stared at the girl on the lamp post. "Who are you? Is this your elephant?"

The girl laughed and flipped some of her blond hair back, doing a painful twist on her way down with ease. "My name is Kayo and yes, that's my elephant."

"How do we take it down?" Bakura asked. The girl giggled hysterically.

"I'm not telling you! You have to find out yourself."

Anzu growled at her, her eyes dialating again. The girl looked at her disdainfully. "So you're the one with Gaea's spirit. The mother of the twins."

They all gasped as Anzu took a step back, the blood drained from her face. "H..How did you know that?"

Kayo laughed. "I have my ways. Now, stop trying to take down my elephant or I'll kill you."

Elecktra laughed as she took out her staff. "I'd like to see you try!" Amba took out a staff similar to her mother's and Marik took out his rod while Bakura began to summon shadow magic. Rin and Akio looked helplessly at their family, not seeing how they could do anything helpful. Anzu looked at them. "Stay back and don't get in the way."

The twins nodded and ran behind the car. The fight was soon under way, with Anzu and Elecktra fighting Kayo and Marik, Bakura, Kaiba, Yugi, and Amba trying to fight the creature. Things were not looking good so far, but they had faith in their family. Anzu's hand began to glow blue as she summoned a creature from the underworld. "Tak this you weirdo!"

Kayo smirked and leaned back, saying something in some language and destroying it. Elecktra said something in egyptian, but the same thing happened, causing both women to get frustrated. Elecktra kicked towards the girl, feeling triumphant when she hit her shin. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Kayo smirked again. "You think so?" She turned towards the monster, a nasty grin settling on her face. "Gaktenou! Leave those fools and attack the two children over there!"

"NOOOOO!" Anzu screamed and she ran towards her children, ready to defend them. Kayo leaped towards her, her fist punching Anzu's stomach and knocked her down, trying to choke her with her hands. Elecktra tried to pull her off, but Kayo said some spell and her feet were stuck to the ground. Elecktra noticed that something had pierced her shadow, causing her to be frozen.

"Damn it!" Elecktra cursed, still trying to get free. Gaktenou roared and ran towards the twins, ready to smash them. Rin jumped in front of Akio, ready to defend him.

"Rin! What are you doing?" Akio shouted over the noise. Rin grinned at him.

"I won't let someone hurt my little brother. After all, I promised to protect you didn't I?"

Akio shoved her out of the way as the snake like trunk came towards them. He regretted doing so because the elephant had Rin trapped in a corner and was ready to smash her into pieces.

"RIN!" All of them screamed out. Rin closed her eyes and tried to defend herself. Suddenly, she felt something pulse inside her, and words began echoing into her head. She blinked in confusion at them.

_"I am flame, flame is light, I am fire give me sight!"_

_Fire _

_Fire _

_Fire_

_Fire_

Rin closed her eyes and screamed out. "I AM FIRE!" Fire began to glow next to her, taking the form of some animal. Once it had settled, she saw it was a horse, a horse made of bright fire and piercing black eyes. It charged towards Gaktenou and engulfed it with flame. Gaktenou began to shriek in pain as it began to burn and crumble into ashes.

Kayo began to scream as smoke poured out from her crescent moon symbol. Flames engulfed her body and soon, she was nothing but ashes. Rin turned towards the horse, a curious look on her face.

"Who...what...are you?"

The horse turned towards her and glared before stamping it's hoof and disapearing. Before it disapread it spoke to her in an angry voice. "I am fire."

* * *

Me: And that's chapter 8 Mwhahaaha the drama continues! I wonder what will happen next?

Rin: Update and we'll find out

Me: XP I will. More will be explained later!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: MORE DRAMA!

Rin: Oh boy

Me: The disclaimer is the same as usual.

* * *

"Rin, how did you do that?" Amba asked as Anzu stroked her daughters hair. Rin was shivering, the power burst had left her exhausted and a little sick. Akio looked at her in concern.

"Sis, how did you do that?"

Rin shook her head. "I...I don't know. I'm so confused! All these voices in my head kept chanting fire, fire, fire."

Elecktra handed the girl some tea and knelt down to her. "And that horse, it said something to you."

"It said I am fire." Rin said after she took a sip of tea. Elecktra stood up, thinking hard for a moment. Marik and Bakura were unusually quiet, not quite knowing what to say at the moment. Akio took Rin's hand, giving Rin a feeling of comfort. She thought of the horse, how it was made of fire and how it seemed to connect with her thoughts. How had it done that?

"Rin, do you think that horse was going to hurt you?" Anzu asked in concern. Rin looked at her mother, seeing a purple bruise around her neck from when Kayo was chocking her. She shook her head and looked at her cup.

"I don't think so, the horse saved my life." she continued staring at the cup, feeling lost and confused. Elecktra turned back to Anzu.

"Do you think this has something to do with Gaea?"

Anzu shrugged and looked thoughtfull at the idea. "I don't know, she did say my decendents would have powers. I just didn't think they would be this deep."

Akio looked at his mother. "The gypsie at the circus told us that we were Yin and Yang. That Rin was fire and I was water."

Anzu stared at him. "Why would she say that?"

"I don't know, but it was odd."

Elecktra turned to them, thinking that maybe she had the answer. "There is power all around. Rin and Akio are vessels, just like Anzu and I. Rin is fire and Akio is water. Two elements that are balanced."

Anzu nodded at this. "But I don't think Akio is a vessel. It was always the women in our family."

"I don't think it matters in this case." Marik spoke up after being quiet for a while. Amba looked at her father and mother, and then at her adopted cousins and aunt.

"Well, whatever they are it doesn't matter. We should focus on our enemy. Why would they attack?"

Bakura looked up. "Probably to test our abilities. They want to know if we are a threat."

Anzu sighed and looked out the window. "I just hope they won't attack again. Just what exactly are they after?"

* * *

"Damn it! Kayo is dead! They've won!" Sasori shouted, pounding his fist on the table. Gypsie frowned and put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Relax Sasori, they've only won one round. We'll send out another next time, only stronger."

Akira looked up from Haku's shoulder. "Maybe one that is fire proof." Haku nodded and patted Akira's head, causing her to smile. Kagura looked up from her thinking, glancing at Masay as she spoke.

"We need a stronger monster. But the real question is, how are we going to get the one twin?"

At that moment, Hidenori walked in, an irritated look on his face. "The monster failed. Kayo is dead. What the hell happened?"

Sasori shrugged. "Rin summoned an elemental animal, a horse and it destroyed the creature."

Hidenori breathed through his nose and ran a hand through his hair. "We need the girl, but we'll take the boy as a last resort. What creature is more powerful than Gaketenou?"

Kagura pulled a card out from her pocket. "Kagutsuchi is a firemental. Stronger than Rin's fire, so it should take her out. Or stop her at least."

Hidenori nodded and took the card, looking at the white dragon with fire wings. He grinned, seeing as it was a level 9 monster, stronger than Gaketenou. "Alright, we'll use this one. But if it fails, you'll be in trouble."

Masaya nodded. "Who will we send this time?"

Sasori pondered for a moment, trying to think of an expendable actor. He smiled when he thought of one. "Let's send our abnormaly strong man, Haru."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Why Haru?"

Hidenori grinned. "Because he is the strongest man, and freak, on earth. He'll crush them to a pulp."

* * *

_"Well this is a nice place to have a dream." Akio said as he stepped through a forest and into a clearing where a small pond with a water fall cascading down was, surronded by thick trees. He smiled and looked up into the sky, seeing the moon surronded by stars. It sure was a beautiful sight._

_"Akio."_

_Akio turned around to see a sliver wolf standing in front of him, it's blue eyes gazing calmly at him. Akio backed up, knowing a wild animal would kill him if he had the chance. The wolf took a step forward. "My name is Moonshadow."_

_Akio stared at the wolf. "Moonshadow?"_

_Moonshadow nodded his head and went towards the water, walking on it as if he were some great being. "I am your paladin, your spirit guide."_

_"Spirit guide?"_

_"Yes," the wolf said, "Everyone has one, though most don't see theirs. You are truly lucky."_

_Akio blinked. "My sister, a horse came to her, so is that what that was?"_

_"More than likely. Every paladin represents an element that ties into magic. Your sister is fire."_

_Akio leaned against the tree. "It was made of fire. Does that mean you're made of something?"_

_Moonshadow nodded and dispersed into water, tiny little droplets of rain fell to the ground, then came back together to form the silver wolf. Akio nodded, impressed with him. He touched the wolfs head. "Why is this all happening now? Is something going on?"_

_Moonshadow gave him a sad look. "An eclipse is going to happen. The sun and moon will eclipse each other and the balance will be upset. This has happened before and it is always up to twins to set it right."_

_Akio stared at his new friend. "Twins? What do you mean?"_

_Moonshadow looked up at the moon, then back to Akio. "I do no have much time to explain, you will have to figure out the rest on your own, but remember this saying."_

_"What saying?"_

_"Destiny divided, pitiful twins."_

* * *

Me: Yeah it's short, but I wasn't going to do much in this chapter anyway

Rin: At least a few more things were explained

Me: Yeah! We know an eclipse is going to happen!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Finally, we're getting into the double digits of the story. I'm actually liking where this is going.

Akio: Me too. Oh and Angle doesn't own anything. No flames please!

Me: Yeah, what he said

* * *

"Do you really plan to get the girl today?" Sasori asked Hideonori, who was sitting at his desk, looking through some things. Hidenori smirked and nodded.

"Yes. The time to act is now. We've kept low for many, many years. Waiting until the time was right. Now the time has come. We must get one of the twins."

Gypsie came over, a black silk shawl around her shoulders. "Is something wrong Hidenori-sama?"

Hidenori shook his head. "No, but once the eclipse happens, the world will be cast into darkness, and that's when our powers will be the strongest. We'll be the most powerful people in Japan. And then, the whole world!"

Sasori nodded at this and then went over closer to his master. "But how do you plan to convince one of them to join our side?"

Hidenori pulled a golden stop watcg; a smirk growing on his face. "Hypnosis."

* * *

"So what you're telling us is that all this ties into an eclipse, is that what you're saying?" Anzu asked, staring at Akio, who was telling his family about the dream. Rin looked at him, a strange look on her face.

"Akio, are you serious? That horse is my...my spirit guide?"

Akio nodded. "I'm serious. Why would I be joking?"

Bakura nodded and bit into a piece of toast, swallowing it before speaking. "We all know he doesn't lie. Well, most of the time."

Everyone nodded and continued their breakfast in silence. Anzu was now begining to wish that her family could be normal for a change. They could have a normal day without having to worry about creatures and circuses. Oh, how she envied those families sometimes. A knock at the door interrupted them from eating. Rin got up and answered the door, surprised to see Elecktra standing there.

"Oh, good morning E," She said cheerfully, "What brings you here?"

Elecktra gave the white haired girl a smile. "Just felt like visiting. What's new in your world?"

Rin lead Elecktra into the kitchen, smiling all the way. "Oh, not much. Akio had a dream."

"A dream?" Elecktra said as she leaned against the counter. Akio nodded and pushed his chair back.

"Yeah, a wolf came and visited me, saying he was my spirit guide. That horse was Rin's spirit guide." Elecktra nodded at this, not surprised at any of the information she had just recieved. "So Akio, what did the wolf tell you?" She asked, stuffing some toast in her mouth.

Akio looked at her. "Destiny divided, pitiful twins."

Elecktra spit out her toast, the pieces landing on Bakura's face. Needless to say, he looked displeased. "Really magician, really?"

Elecktra stiffled a giggle and handed him a napkin. "Sorry Bakura. I just...I've heard those words before."

Rin looked at her aunt. "You have? When?"

"It was a few years ago," Elecktra said, "I didn't think it was anything back then, but now I'm not so sure." Anzu went over to her friend and handed her some oatmeal.

"Well while we ponder over those words, have some oatmeal." Anzu said.

Elecktra shook her head. "No thank you."

"Eat it."

"I don't want to."

"Eat it!"

"Fine! I'll eat the damn oatmeal!"

Anzu grinned in triumph as the Egyptian began to eat her oatmeal with a sulking look on her face. Akio went over to his aunt, searching her face for answers. Elecktra sighed, knowing he was trying to find out what the dream was. More than likely by now, he already knew. There was no point in hiding things when Akio was around. When Akio stopped looking at her, he glanced over to Rin; sharing a silent message with her.

"Well, I'm off to work." Bakura said, getting up and kissing his wife good bye. The minute he left Anzu turned to Elecktra.

"So where's Marik and Amba?"

Elecktra flopped onto the couch. "Today is Marik and Amba's special day. They have one every month. I believe they went fishing."

Anzu smiled at her friend. "I can't believe Amba is nearly 13. How did she get so big?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday."

While the two women went on talking, Akio and Rin snuck upstairs. The minute they got to their room, Akio faced Rin with a serious look on his face. "I saw the image of E's dream."

Rin nodded. "What was it?"

"It was you and me, only we were chained and trying to reach each other while words kept whispering 'Destiny divided, pitiful twins.'"

Rin looked troubled and she sat down on her bed, thinking hard. Normally, it was Akio who did the thinking while Rin carried out the idea. After a few minutes, she looked at her brother. "I don't like what they said. It's ominous."

Akio nodded. "I agree. I think something is going to happen really soon."

Rin sighed and pushed some of her hair back. "I agree, but what?"

Akio shook his head, looking concerned about all of this. "I have no idea. But I think the circus is up to something."

Rin glared at him, getting up and facing him. "The circus isn't doing anything wrong! Do you have any proof that they're doing anything?"

Akio narrowed his eyes. "No, but-"

"Exactly! So don't go around pointing fingers!"

"Will you shut up! Listen to yourself! That circus is messing with your head Isuzu!"

Rin grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him to the ground, swatting his head with her hand. "Don't call me that! And why would you say something like that to me? The circus has been nice to us and now you're blamming them? Wow, you're a real jerk!"

Akio shoved her off him, his brown eyes staring into her ice blue ones intensely. "I am no jerk! You're being the jerk! You're not listening to me, and I'm your own flesh and blood!"

Rin pushed him back down. "You think you're smarter than everyone else! The ringmaster told me himself what happened and I believe him! You should too, because he wasn't lying!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I could see it in his eyes!"

"Yeah, that's a whole lot of evidence."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Rin slapped Akio and he shoved her face. Soon, the two of them began to wrestle and knock things down. Anzu and Elecktra soon came up, wondering what all the noise was about. The minute they opened the door, their jaws dropped when they saw the twins trying to tear at each others throats. Elecktra came over and pulled Rin off of Akio; Anzu holding Akio back so he wouldn't hit Rin again. Both siblings glared at each other hatefully.

"I'm going to kill you Akio!" Rin shouted as she struggled in Elecktra's arms.

"Not if I kill you first!" Akio snarled and tried to grab at her, but Anzu had a pretty strong grip. Her eyes had dialated into slits, making her look angrier than the average mother.

"What the hell are you two doing! Why are you fighting?" Anzu said, trying to calm her tone down. Akio thrashed in her arms, still glaring at Rin.

"Isuzu started it! She thinks the circus is not doing anything, but it's obvious they are!"

Rin almost got out of Elecktra's arms. "Well you don't have any proof that they are doing anything wrong!"

"God are you stupid or something!"

"Don't call me stupid! You're the one who's stupid! You think you know everything just because you can see the past!"

Akio's glare intensified. "You think you're so cool just because you can see the future. It's clouded your judgement, so I guess that means you are stupid!"

Rin began to shake with rage. "I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE AND I HOPE IT'S PAINFUL!"

"WELL I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! MAYBE THINGS WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU DISAPEARED!"

"Well then I will. Don't ever talk to me again!" Rin shook herself out of Elecktra's arms and ran out the door, with Anzu and Elecktra shouting at her to come back. Anzu glared at Akio and sat him on the bed.

"Akio Bakura! Why would you say something like that to your sister?" Anzu heard him give a frustrated sob and he smacked his pillow, his body shaking.

"She's my twin! We're supposed to agree on everything! Why won't she listen to me? I hate her so much!"

Anzu sighed and held him close, soothing his hair and rubbing his back. "Sweetie, all siblings fight, though this is the first I've seen from you two, but you shouldn't have let it get out of hand like this. You don't hate Rin."

Akio shook his head. "I hate Isuzu. I wish she was never born."

"You don't mean that, you're just angry. Really angry, since you're calling her by her true name." Anzu said, noticing that he was begining to calme down. Elecktra came over and looked at him.

"You shouldn't say things like that Akio, even in anger, sometimes we regret saying such things and we can't take them back. Trust me, I know." The Egyptian had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was thinking of something in her past.

Akio shook his head. "I don't ever want to see her again."

Anzu sighed. "Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Rin stormed her way through the park, rage consuming her as she walked. Words couldn't describe how much she hated her twin right now. She knew she was right about the circus. Akio had no proof that they were doing anything. She made her way over to a park bench and sat down, her face flushed with anger and her hands shaking.

"I hate Akio," She said to herself, not noticing the stares she got from other people, "I wish he would die."

"I could grant you that wish."

Rin looked up in alarm, but then soon relaxed when she saw Hidenori. She gave him a short smile. "Oh, it's you."

Hidenori sat down next to her, a fake look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

Rin sighed. "I got in a fight with Akio. He thinks you guys are behind the attack last night, but I don't think so. And then it got out of hand and he said he hates me, and I told him the same thing."

Hidenori gave a sympathetic look on his face. "My brother was the same way. He never listened to me and he ignored me. But oneday, a power came to me and offered a chance at a new life. I accepted and now I own a circus and make millions a year."

Rin looked at him in interest. "Really? That's pretty cool."

"I could show you what your life could be like away from your brother."

Rin now looked even more interested. "You could?" She looked at her Yang pendent and frowned, "I don't know.."

Hidenori sighed and got up. "I'm not forcing you to come, but it would be interesting to see, wouldn't it?"

Rin fiddled with her pendent, a shadow of doubt creeping over her. Making her decision, she got up and followed Hidenori to the circus, her pendent laying on the ground.

* * *

Me: OH NO! RIN IS GOING TO THE CIRCUS!

Akio: D: D: D: D: D: D:

Rin: 0.O WHY!

Amba: What will happen next?

Me: That's for me to know and you to find out. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Back again! I have an important notice! This is part one of the new seriese I'm working on. So there will be a continuation on this one. The disclaimer is the same as usual. Enjoy ^-^

Rin: I am ashamed with myself

Me: You should be

* * *

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_- Lies by Evanescence_

"Rin! Rin, where are you! Rin!" Elecktra called out, hoping to spot a head of white hair in the park, but much to her dismay, there was no one with white hair in sight. Well, besides Bakura.

"Isuzu Bakura, where are you?!" Anzu called out, fear and panic begining to rise in her voice. Marik came out from the other end of the park and shook his head, a discourgaed look on his face. "She's not here."

"Then where on earth could she be?" Anzu moaned, leaning on Bakura for support. Even Bakura had a stressed look on his face. A missing child was nothing to joke about, but where could their daughter be? Elecktra went over to a bench near the pond, spotting something shinning on the ground. Picking it up, she noticed it was a Yang pendent, the same one Rin had!

"Bakura, Anzu, Marik! I found something!" She called out. The others came over and looked at the pendent in her hand. Anzu gave a sigh of relief. "Isuzu was here. Thank god. But where did she go?"

Marik shrugged. "Maybe she left with someone?"

Anzu nodded at the idea, finding it plausible. "Maybe, but who? All our other friends have no idea where she went."

None of them had an answer to Anzu's question, so they hopped into their cars and drove home back to Akio and Amba. Both children were waiting for them on the porch, concerned looks on their faces. Akio rushed over to them. "Did you find her? Is she okay?"

Bakura shook his head. "No Akio, we don't have her. She's gone."

Akio felt tears spring to his eyes. "This is all my fualt. I...I shouldn't have said those things. I feel so stupid now."

Amba glanced at him. "You should be."

Elecktra glared at her daughter in disapproval. "Amba! That wasn't nice to say! Apologize!"

Amba looked defiantly at her mother. "But it's true! If they hadn't gotten in that stupid fight, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Akio turned to his friend, a look of anger spreading across his face. "Shut your face Amba, you're not perfect."

"Akio!" Anzu scolded. Marik got in between the two children with a no nonsense look on his face. "Enough you two, now is not the time to be arguing. We need to find Rin."

Akio and Amba glanced at each other, then followed their parents inside. Anzu sat on the couch, pressing her hands on her face. Akio sat down next to her, comforting her. "It's okay Mom, we'll find her."

Anzu smiled wearily at him. "I know, but I have this awful feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Bakura snorted. "More than likely, it will." Elecktra whacked Bakura on the head and went to sit next to Anzu on the opposite side. She wrapped an arm around her friend. "It's okay Anzu, calm down."

Marik looked outside the window and paled. "Uh guys, now is not the time to calm down."

Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows. Marik pointed out the window, indicating a dragon with flamming wings heading towards town. Everyone's jaw dropped and they hurried to the car. Before Akio got in, Elecktra handed him something. "Here," She said, "We found this in the park, it belongs to Rin, but for now, it belongs to you."

Akio nodded, taking the pendent and putting it around his neck. "Thanks E."

"No prob."

* * *

"So this is where you got the power?"

Rin was being led by Hidenori through a tent that was pitch black inside, except for the tiny spots of sunlight seeping through. Hidenori smiled back at her and fished something out of his pocket. "Yes. Only not in a circus of course."

Rin smiled. "Of course."

Hidenori pulled up a chair and Rin sat down in it. Hidenori stood a few spaces away, but Rin could feel a tense atomosphere in the air. It felt...hazy and disoriented. Hidenori began to speak. "Rin, do you remember the day your parents first discovered your powers?"

Rin nodded. "Of course! They...they...called me a freak." She finished, her voice trailing off as a memory embedded in her head. Hidenori smiled cruely. His hypnosis was working.

_Flashback..._

_"Mommy, Daddy, I have something to tell you."_

_Rin's parets looked down to see Rin standing in front of them, a doubtful look on her face. Anzu smiled at her. "What is it Rin?"_

_Rin looked at her parents. "Please don't be mad, but I...I have powers."_

_Akio laughed, along with Bakura. Anzu ruffled her daughters hair. "Don't be silly dear, you don't have powers."_

_Rin shook her mothers hand away and looked at her. "I can read the future. You're going to make cake tomorrow!" Anzu frowned and stared at her daughter, a strange look forming in her eyes._

_"H...How did you know that?"_

_Rin turned to her father. "And Daddy, you're taking me and Akio to the park tomorrow." Bakura frowned and backed away from her, as did Akio and Anzu. Rin frowned and clutched her hands. "Please don't be mad at me! I need you both!" She grabbed her mothers hand, but then Anzu slapped her in the face, sending the girl crashing to the floor._

_"G...Get away from me! You...you...you FREAK!" Anzu said, all of them staring at Rin in disgust. Rin felt tears well up in her eyes and she began to sob as her family rushed out of the room._

"They...they called me a freak and didn't think anything of it!" Rin called out, a horrified look on her face as she remembered the memory. Hidenori gave a sad face. "You poor thing. They had no right to call you that."

"No! They didn't! But why!" Rin said, a tear rolling down her face. Hidenori sighed. "Because the world is evil. People with powers are shunned and hated," He paused for a moment, then another smile appeared on his face. "Do you remember when you wanted to play with your brother and Amba?"

_Flashback..._

_"Akio! Amba! Wait for me! I want to play too!" Rin called out, her white hair flying behind her. Akio and Amba turned to her, a look of sheer disgust on their faces. Akio shoved her away as she came closer to him. _

_"Get away you freak! We don't want you!"_

_Amba sneered at her. "Who would want to play with a freak like you? Let's go Akio!" The both ran off laughing, leaving Rin alone on the ground, crying yet again._

"They...they were so mean to me! Just because I had powers!" Rin gasped, more tears rolling down her face.

"Do you also remember that time you found your parents and Elecktra talking in the kitchen?"

_Flashback..._

_Rin stood in front of the kitchen door way, the door was open a jar and she could see her parents talking to Elecktra. Anzu ran a hand through her head and began to speak. "I honestly have no idea what to do with her. She's just so...weird!"_

_Elecktra placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "I agree. Amba and Akio are the only normal ones. She should just disapear."_

_Anzu nodded and sighed. "The only thing I regret in my whole life, is having that THING come out of me."_

_Rin felt her heart break and she murmured to herself. "Mama, Papa, please don't hate me." Bakura noticed her standing in the door way and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her into the kitchen. Her cries and screams could be heard through out the house. She stared at her mother and E as they smiled and watched Bakura beat the crap out of her._

"WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? AM I REALLY A FREAK?" Rin screamed out, sobs wracking her whole body and tears rolling uncontrolably down her face. Hidenori placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Shhhhhh, there there, it's alright now. They were horrible people."

Rin nodded. "I..I wish...I wish they could all die."

"You can punish them."

Rin looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I can?"

He nodded. "You can. All you have to do is join the circus, and I can give you the power of destruction." Rin looked doubtful for a moment. "I don't know, what if it doesn't work?"

"Do you remember the time they left you at home?"

_Flashback..._

_"Akio, hurry up! We're going out to your birthday dinner!" Anzu called from the stairs. Rin came forward, a timid look on her face. "Can I go Mama? It's my birthday too."_

_Anzu looked at her in disgust. "We only have one child and that is Akio. Now get away from me you bitch!"_

_Rin backed away as Anzu walked out the door. Akio passed her as he was heading down the stairs. He gave her a sympathetic look. "Rin, I'm sorry."_

_"Really?" Rin asked, hope rising in her chest. Akio nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have a birthday present for you." With that, he pushed Rin down the stairs, the back of her head hitting the edge of the stairs and as she fell, she felt her bones crack and blood rush from her head. Akio gingerly stepped around the blood and smiled at her. "You're pathetic. No one wants you, so get out of our way. No one loves or wants you."_

_He laughed as he walked out of the house, leaving Rin alone on the ground. _

Rin looked at Hidenori and she fell to the ground, tears falling off her face. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "H..Help me! Please!"

Hidenori smiled at her and took her hand. "Of course I will help you Rin. I'm the only one in the world who loves you. Accept the power."

Rin stared at him. "I accept."

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceuived in love_

_You will not rise above_

_-Lies by Evanescence_

Me: GAH! Poor Rin! Hidenori you bastard! Warping and twisting her memories! That's sick!

Rin: WHY!

Me: I'm sorry D: but review!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA

Rin: Stop doing that

Akio: Seriously

Me: No u-u Disclaimer is the same as usaul and no flames.

Hidenori: I did not do anything!

Me: Alas, he did not. I made him do it. After all, in fanfiction, the writer basically plays god. Not that I am

Rin: We get. Now get on with the story

* * *

_"They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_"I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me_

_-Lies by Evanescence_

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to take down that thing!" Bakura yelled, causing Anzu to twitch in irritation. Elecktra found it surprising that they had stayed together for this long. It was truly impressive. They got out of the car and stared at the dragon type monster. Akio felt his nerve drop a little when he saw the size of the thing.

"It's okay Akio." Amba said as she took his hand. Akio smiled back and squeezed it. "I know, but it..it's so...big!"

"That's the whole point." A voice called up from the side walk. All of them turned around to see a bald, overly muscular man standing in front of them, grinning from ear to ear. He turned towards Akio. "Master says he wants you alive. For now."

Akio glared at the man. "Who are you? What did you do with Rin!"

The man laughed. "Why do you care? You hate her, remember? My name is Haru."

Amba pulled out her staff. "Tell us where Rin is. Now!"

Haru looked at her staff and burst out into a fit of giggles. "Why should I? And I'm not scared of you little amateur magicain. I could crush you like a bug." Elecktra glared at Haru and pulled out her own staff. "How would you like to take on a real magician? No one talks like that to my daughter!"

Haru shrugged. "I just did. Now Akio, if you were smart, you would come with me."

Anzu's eyes dialated into slits and she stepped forward, as did Bakura, who was summoning shadow magic. Anzu glared at him. "We won't let any of you freaks touch our son! You hear me!"

Haru feigned a hurt expression. "That hurt. I don't like being called a freak. If Kisa were here, she would take offense to that."

Akio stepped forward. "You know Kisa?"

Haru nodded. "The deformed diva. Yeah, she was real sensetive. Especially when we killed her." Akio felt his blood boil with rage at the thought of the poor deformed girl. Why did they kill her? Why? What did she do?

"You bastard! Why did you kill her?" Akio shouted, not caring if he said a swear word. Haru sneered at him. "There is a saying that goes 'Death to the traitors.' She tried to stop you and your sister from going back to the circus."

Akio shook his head. "So I was right. You circus weirdos are the cause of this evil."

Haru began to laugh again as the dragon breathed fire out of its mouth, blowing up a building that had tons of people in it. Anzu's face paled. "Y...You killed all those innocent people! Why?"

Haru shrugged. "They were going to die eventually. Human life is expandable." Elecktra gritted her teeth and charged at him, Amba and Anzu trailing right behind her. Akio, Marik, and Bakura went towards the dragon, hiding behind a car and discussing their plan.

Marik looked at them. "So...any bright ideas?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at his son. "Akio, you're the smart one, you think of something." Akio looked at the dragon, trying to think of some way to get rid of it. So far, it seemed like there was no way to get rid of it. He turned back to his family. "Okay Dad, you and Marik try and distract the dragon. I'll be here trying to think of some way to take it down without hurting anyone."

"That's crazy, but it's the only thing we've got." Marik said, taking out his rod. Bakura followed him as he ran towards the dragon. Saying a bunch of stuff in Egyptian that Akio barely understood. He sighed and then thought of something when he spotted a fire hydron. Water beats fire! Closing his eyes, he called for Moonshadow to appear.

_"Moonshadow?"_

_..."Yes partner?"_

_"There is a dragon made of fire outside. I know water takes down fire, but I've never used my powers before. I need help."_

_A silver wolf appeared next to him, gazing at him gentley. "Concentrate Akio. How would you describe the emotion of water?"_

_Akio paused, thinking for a moment. "Water is calm, powerful, and it's life." Moonshadow nodded and howled to some unknown force. He turned back to Akio. "Remember those words and you should be fine."_

"AKIO!" Bakura shouted, nearly dodging a shot of fire. Akio opened his eyes and saw half of the city burning. His eyes widened and he knew the time to act was now. He felf Moonshadow appear next to him, gazing at him calmly. "I am right here Akio. I will help you."

Akio nodded and closed his eyes, spreading his arms out into a T position. The words floated around in his head.

_Water, the bringer of life, the bringer of storms, the bringer of rebirth after the storm._

_Water_

_Water_

_Water_

_The gift of life_

Akio heard the roaring of water in his ear, not knowing if he was imagining it, or if it was really happening outside. All he was focused on was destroying the dragon and saving lives. Water paved the way for new life. Fire destroyed, but Water replenished. He was water, he was life.

"Akio! Open your eyes!" He heard Amba call out. He still kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of raw power.

"AKIO! STOP!" Amba called out again. He still didn't open his eyes.

**SLAP**

Akio's eyes opened wide when he felf pain on his left cheek. Amba had tears pouring down her face and it was clear she was upset. Looking around, Akio saw Haru begining to turn to ashes, while the dragon was screaming in agony as it began to disapate. Akio looked around the city, seeing people give him horrified looks as well as ones in awe. Anzu threw her arms around him, tears seeping into him.

"My baby! I thought you had died!"

Akio noticed that her clothes where wet. Looking at everyone else, he saw they were all dripping wet; except for him. Bakura looked like a wet hen that had been left out in the rain. He stared at his mother, whose eyes were still diatlated. "M..Mom, what happened?" He began, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Elecktra took off her shoe and shook out the water. "You created a tidal wave that destroyed the monster. It drenched the whole city."

Akio stared at all the buildings that were dripping wet. Guilt began to settle in. "I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Marik butted in, "You saved the city, so to everyone else, you're a hero."

* * *

"What is this strange feeling?" Rin asked, as she was floating above the ground, Hidenori staring calmly at her. "That is the power going into your body. The feeling is you accepting the power.

_Do you accept my power, little girl?_

"What was that?" Rin asked, feeling scared. The voice spoke again, only louder.

_I am the one who gives power. I feel your pain and I want to help you punish your twin and family._

"Can you really help me do that?"

_Of course I can. All you have to do is let me put my power in your body._

"I will let you. Carry on."

Rin gave a gasp as more power entered her body. Never in her life had she felt more...alive! She could do anything! Crush the people who had hurt her, save lives, and bring about world domination. By the time the power had already filled her up, a red crescent moon had appeared on her shoulder. She smirked and noticed that her hair now reached the small of her back.

"Rin?" Hidenori asked, seeing as how she was quiet. Rin turned to him and snapped. "Don't call me Rin! That's a childish name."

Hidenori smiled. "Of course Isuzu."

* * *

"Look! Two people are walking into town!" Marik called out. They all turned to see a man with slick black hair and a black crescent moon on his right hand. The next person was a 12 year old girl with long white hair. She looked at them coldly.

"Rin! You're safe!" Anzu called out, running to her daughter to give her a hug. Rin gave her a cold look and lifted her left hand, sending a blast of energy that sent Anzu back. She sneered at her. "Don't come near me you bitch."

Bakura glared at her. "Don't call your mother names like that! We're your parents and you must respect us!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "You're not my family. You treated me like a freak, and now, I have the power to destroy you all." Akio gave his sister a horrified look and stepped towards her.

"Rin...you...this isn't like you!"

Rin glared a hateful glare at him. "Don't call me Rin! My name is Isuzu!" Elecktra looked at Rin and then to Akio, the words clicking around in her head.

_Destiny divided, pitiful twins_

It all made sense now. One twin was meant to betray the other. Akio looked at Rin. "Rin, it's me Akio. I'm your brother!"

Rin laughed. "I have no brother! The one I used to have told me to go die and he pushed me down the stairs once too."

"I never did that!"

"LIES!" Rin shouted. She turned her back to Akio, glancing over her shoulder. "You're dead to me Akio. And mark my words, I will kill you."

They both went off into the distance, neither of them looking back. Akio sank to his knees, pulling his head into his hands. Rin was gone. She was gone...never before had he felt a pain this real.

They had lost Rin to the enemy.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_I have lived and have died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

_-Lies Evanescence_

* * *

Me: Geeze I am evil for doing this to Rin XD Oh well, it adds more drama. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Yeah, this is the end of part one. Sad I know, but the next one will be out soon. Promise. No flames please and I own nothing but Rin and Akio and the circus

Rin: She wrote to epologues.

Akio: God knows why, but she did

* * *

**Epilouge: In the end**

"Really Simon? You would do that for us? Thank you so much, I owe you one. Thanks! Bye!"

Elecktra hung up the Bakura's phone and made her way back into the living room. Bakura and Amba were comforting a shaking Anzu, Marik was staring off into the distance and Akio was sitting in the corner, staring at the Yang pendent. He closed his eyes and clutched it tightly. Elecktra went over to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Hey, are you alright? You're pretty quiet."

Akio sighed and looked at her. "I...It's all my fault. I shouldn't have said those things to her. Those were my last words to her. God, I'm a horrible brother."

Elecktra shook her head. "We all make mistakes."

"I know, but I feel so guilty. Rin is lost forever, thanks to me."

Anzu got off the couch and sat next to him, her eyes red and swollen. "Akio, blamming yourself is no way to go on. Trust me, I know when I lost my brother, Akio. Carrying on like this not right. Don't burden yourself."

Elecktra nodded. "Your mom is right. Don't blame yourself. Let's focus on getting her back."

Marik sighed irritably. "You all don't get it, do you?"

Elecktra glared at him and stood up. "What are you talking about Marik?"

"I've done some research and the thing with the twins isn't good."

Bakura stared at Marik, having a feeling that he was not going to like what he was about to hear. "What about them?"

Marik sighed again. "One twin has to kill the other. And from what it looks like, Rin is hell bent on killing you Akio."

Anzu pulled him closer. "Why? What is going on? I'm so confused!"

Marik nodded and got up from the wall. "Believe me I am too, but I think this is the final trial we have to face. From the past, to the future. All of those events have been leading up to this."

Amba nodded and pulled her silver headband tighter to her head. "Then we best be prepared for when they do attack."

Anzu sighed and gave them a determind look. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt my children. Even if Rin is lost to us now, She is still our Rin. We have to save her from those creeps."

Everyone nodded and then Marik turned on the t.v, hoping to hear some news on the destruction of the town. Much to their horror, they found out the mayor of Domino had been killed and that the Circus leader had taken over Domino city. They glared hatefully as the owner of the circus stood on a podium, smugly facing the crowd.

"Citizens of Domino City! Do not be alarmed, I am Sakamoto Hidenori. I have taken over as your new leader. Soon, I will take over all of Japan and we will live in a glorious time period. There will be no war, no horrible violence, and no more suffering. Anyone who tries to stop me will be persecuted immediatly. Further-"

Bakura shut off the television and turned to them. "We need to leave. Now."

Elecktra nodded. "Simon said he'd take us in. Akio needs to train his powers," she began, glancing towards him, "And Japan is no longer safe."

Amba looked at her mother. "We get to see Uncle Simon!" Elecktra smiled and nodded. Amba smiled happily, but it soon fell when she saw Akio's face. She put an arm around him. "We'll get Rin back. I promise."

Akio gave a small smile and then closed his eyes. Amba sighed, knowing she would never know what it would be like to have a twin, or to have a twin turn against them. At that moment, a knock on the door sounded and Anzu went to open it. Standing on her door way, was Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishatar. Anzu quickly ushered them in, wondering why they were here.

Kaiba crossed his arms, annoyed at the fact he was here with the magician and her family, and the annoying friendship preacher and her demonic twins. He looked around the room, noticing the white haired girl was not present. He raised an eyebrow. "Where's Rin?"

The room went dead silent. Kaiba began to feel strangely uncomftorable. Akio looked at him with a sorrow filled look. "We lost Rin to Hidenori. She's on their side and she thinks we hate her."

Ishizu frowned. "I feared this would happen. Anyway, Kaiba and I are here to take you to Egypt."

Anzu jumped up and stare at them. "Why would Kaiba want to help us?"

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because I owe her a favor," He said, pointing to Ishizu, "Now let's get going. The country is becoming less safe by the minute."

They all nodded and walked out of the house, glancing back at it, not knowing when they would see it last. Akio was the last to walk out. He looked at his sisters picture on the wall.

_"I'll save you Rin," _He said to himself, _"Because that's what brothers do."_

He then walked out the door, not bothering to look back.

_(I tried hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter-In the End by Linken Park)_

* * *

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Alas, another story comes to a close, but with it, another one opens

Rin: I swear I have heard that somewhere...

Me: XD I own nothing but Rin, Akio, and some OCs. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated

* * *

**The other epilouge**

"So Isuzu, how does it feel to be part of our family now?" Sasori asked, sipping some of his Martini.

Isuzu smirked and looked at her new outfit in the mirror. She was wearing something her bitch of a mother wouldn't approve of. A black corset and a pink sleeveless trench coat that flared behind her and was short and pleated in the front. She was wearing a black chocker with a golden sun on it. Along with it, she had black elbow legnth gloves and black stockins with black mini heels. She turned to Sasori. "I think it's wonderful to be with a family that loves me."

Hidenori smiled and patted her head. "That's good to hear. You'll be like Kisa almost, only, she was a traitor."

Gypsie's smile faltered a little at the mention of the name. She and Kisa had been...quiete close. She felt sadness overwhelm her and she left the room. Masaya and Kagura noticed but didn't say anything. Isuzu sat down, crossing her right leg over her left and hummed a tune. One by one, the others left and soon she was all alone. She looked up at the sky, seeing one of Kaiba corps airplanes taking off. She smirked, knowing he was fleeing the country and she also sensed her brother was on it too.

"You can run Akio, but you can't hide from me. I'll find you and then I will kill you."

* * *

Me: Yeah, it was short, but I wasn't planning for it to be long.

Blood thirsty Angle is leaving the place...for now


End file.
